Please Don't Go Anymore
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Ketika Ichigo terpuruk karena kehilangan putranya, Tsubaki, mampukah Renji mengembalikan Ichigo seperti dulu? Shounen ai. RenIchi.


**Please Don't Go Anymore**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

I just can't seem to concentrate... with these black and white eye...

I was just...

There is nothing I can do for you

Back then I was really moved by something, really content with something

Did I really understand myself?

Please don't go anywhere

Please don't go anywhere **( Dai Dai –ost bleach-)**

"_Kaa-san, nanti malam temani aku, ya?"_

"_Memangnya kau anak umur lima tahun?"_

_Uh… Kaa-san pelit!"_

"_Tsubaki!"_

Ada banyak hal yang bisa Ichigo ingat jika datang ke sini. Semuanya masih sama. Ichigo memang sengaja tidak memindahkan semua perabotan yang ada di kamar ini. kamar Tsubaki, putranya.

Ichigo memejamkan mata mengingat terlalu banyak kenangan di sini. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin melupakan semua itu. Meski kini setiap ingatan bercampur dengan rasa sakit.

Perlahan ia mulai mengambil selimut biru muda yang terlipat rapi di tempat tidur yang didudukinya sekarang. Selimut kesayangan Tsubaki. Ichigo tersenyum samar mengingat Tsubaki tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa selimut itu. Tapi kini… selimut itu tidak akan menemani tidurnya. Tidak lagi.

Mungkin satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa tetap menghirup aroma Tsubaki adalah dengan tidur di ranjang ini. Bahkan Ichigo masih bisa merasakan kalau Tsubaki berada disisinya ketika laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata _Hazel_ Ichigo terbuka perlahan saat cahaya mentari menyusup dari balik tirai., memaksanya untuk segera bangun dan memulai rutinitas seperti biasa. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat letih, ingin tidur seharian saja rasanya. Tapi ia juga sadar kalau masih ada seseorang yang menunggunya. Perlahan ia berdiri kemudian merapikan tempat tidur Tsubaki. Lalu ia pun melangkah, menuruni anak tangga dengan enggan.

Harum masakan segara meyambutnya setelah ia menjejakkan kaki di pintu dapur. Kening Ichigo mengernyit heran. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia melihat Renji tengah mengaduk sesuatu-sepertinya sup-di panci sambil sesekali mencicipi masakan itu.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa Ichigo dengan suara lirih.

Begitu mendengar suara Ichigo, Renji berbalik dan tersenyum lembut ke arah orang yang berstatus sebagai pasangan hidupnya tersebut, "_Ohayou_, Ichi."

"Tumben kau masak?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Ichigo mendengus sesaat kemudian berlalu untuk mengambil piring dan mangkuk lalu menatanya di meja makan.

"Yakin masakanmu aman?"

"Ck! Jangan seperti Tsubaki! Kau lihat tadi aku sudah mencicipi ini"

Gerakan tangan Ichigo berhenti begitu mendengar kalimat Renji. Tubuhnya menegang, tanpa sadar, ia mencengkram pinggiran meja kuat-kuat. Berusaha bertahan agar tidak jatuh.

Sedangkan Renji seperti ditampar setelah selesai mengucapkan kelimat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara seperti itu. Bicara seolah Tsubaki masih ada di sini.

Renji hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat Ichigo harus menahan air matanya.

"Ah! Supnya sudah matang, Ichi! Bantu aku mengangkat ini ke meja makan." Ujar Renji berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Ichigo sedikit tergagap.

**.**

**.**

Sarapan hari ini dilalui Ichigo dan Renji dengan kaku. Entah sudah berapa lama kehangatan itu pergi. Padahal biasanya, pagi-pagi begini, rumah itu akan ramai oleh suara teriakan Tsubaki yang ribut bertanya di mana kaos kakinya. Atau gerutuan Renji yang tidak menemukan kunci mobilnya. Semuanya kacau. Tapi Ichigo terlanjur terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Renji meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri. Sedikit merapikan dasinya yang miring, laki-laki berambut merah itupun beranjak kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor. "Mungkin nanti aku pulang malam. Byakuya sama memintaku untuk bertemu klien, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Gelengan pelan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban karena saat ini Ichigo terlalu sibuk memainkan makanannya. Renji menghela napas menghadapi tingkah Ichigo. Namun ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Ichigo untuk kembali seperti dulu. Semua perlu proses meski dirinya merindukan Ichigo. Ichigo yang dulu.

"Sampai nanti."

"Renji pun melangkah setelah mengecup pelipis Ichigo sekilas.

"Hati-hati." Bisik Ichigo lirih setelah sosok Renji menghilang dari balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kalau nanti aku pergi, Kaa-san tidak boleh menangis, ya."_

"_Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana , anak nakal?"_

"_Uhm… pokoknya aku tidak mau melihat Kaa-san menangis."_

"_Kaa-san tidak akan menangis. Karena…. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau akan tetap berada di sini, paham? Dan jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi! Jangan membuat Kaa-san takut."_

Kenapa?

Kenapa ingatan itu tidak mau pergi?

Malam telah menjelang beberapa saat lalu. tapi Ichigo memilih mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Membiarkan ratusan tetes air yang mengalir dari _shower_ menerjang tubuhnya. Membiarkan rasa dingin menyergap kulit. Dengan harapan semua bisa kembali seperti dulu. Berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, Lalu ia akan terbangun dan mendapati wajah Tsubaki yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Namun, seberapa keras usaha Ichigo untuk 'bangun' tetap saja, ini kenyataan.

"Tsubaki," nama itu Ichigo rapalkan bagai mantra penenang jiwanya. Sementara dingin mulai merasuk hingga ke tulang, tapi laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Ichigo bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Renji mendobrak pintu kemudian membawanya keluar. Ia seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Renji dengan tergesa mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Ichigo hanya ingin Tsubaki.

Tangan Renji bergerak kaku, bermaksud untuk memberikan sedikit sentuhan di wajah pucat Ichigo. Namun, keraguan mendesaknya untuk mundur dan meninggalkan Ichigo dibalik pintu yang ditutup perlahan. Salahkah jika ia mulai merasa tidak mengenal pemuda itu lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hari terlewati sama seperti kemarin. Hampa.

Suasana rumah macam apa ini sebenarnya? Ingin rasanya Renji mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi pada siapa?

Padahal hari ini ia sengaja mengambil cutinya hanya untuk menemani Ichigo, tapi laki-laki itu tetap acuh. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Eksistensinya diragukan ternyata. Ini menyakitkan, kalau saja Ichigo tahu rasanya.

Segala usaha telah Renji lakukan. Mungkin terlampau memaksa, tapi ini demi mengembalikan sedikit senyum di wajah Ichigo. Apa itu salah?

"Ichi…?" Renji menelan ludah paksa menghadapi Ichigo yang tengah menonton acara entah apa. kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana, seperti…

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Maaf, aku agak lelah. Kau pergi sendiri saja ya."

Lelah? Apa seharian mengurung diri di kamar bisa membuat lelah?  
>"Oh, ya sudah."<p>

Sekali lagi Renji dipaksa mengalah. Membiarkan Ichigo larut dalam dunianya dan sibuk menata pecahan perasaannya yang berantakan.

"Tsubaki, bantu _Tou-san_ mengembalikan senyum _Kaa-san_."

.

.

.

"Ichigo-san, Renji-san, kami mohon maaf. Tsubaki tidak tertolong."

Semuanya jelas sudah. Tsubaki meninggalkannya mereka. Ichigo ingin tertawa rasanya, ini pasti lelucon konyol khas Tsubaki. Dan pasti sebentar lagi, bocah laki-laki itu akan datang lalu berteriak, 'April Mop!'

Sayangnya raut wajah kesedihan yang terpancar dari orang-orang itu seakan cukup menjelaskan bahwa ini nyata. Perlahan Ichigo berjalan, memasuki ruangan tempat tubuh putranya terbaring. Namun tanpa nyawa.

Ichigo tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Pikirannya menolak bahwa itu adalah Tsubaki. Namun hatinya memaksa untuk percaya.

Renji juga sama, Laki-laki itu terlihat berusaha untuk tetap tegar, meski segaris bekas air mata tampak di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri Ichigo yang masih berdiri kaku di samping Ranjang kemudian merangkul pundak lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Kita pulang, Renji! Lihat! anak ini bukan Tsubaki! Mereka pasti salah orang, kau lihat sendiri 'kan, tadi pagi Tsubaki pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Pasti sekarang anak nakal itu sedang bersenang-senang di villa milik Ken! Aku akan hubungi dia."

Semua terhenyak melihat tingkah Ichigo yang diluar perkiraan. Rasanya miris melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu, terlebih Renji. Untuk beberapa saat, Renji membiarkan Ichigo sibuk dengan ponselnya, sampai…

"Kenapa tidak diangkat! Awas saja kalau dia pulang!"

"Sudahlah, Ichi…" Renji mencengkram tangan Ichigo erat. "Jangan begini, aku mohon."

Hentakan keras sukses membuat pegangan Renji terlepas, bahkan ponsel hitam miliknya pun ikut terpental, membuat komponen-komponen benda itu hancur.

"Tsubaki masih hidup! ANAKKU MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Ichigo kalap. Napasnya memburu dan air mata kini meluncur mulus dari mata Hazel itu. Runtuh sudah segala pertahan yang susah payah dibangunnya. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia masih mendengar celoteh Tsubaki tentang betapa senangnya dengan liburan musim panas tahun ini.

Kini semuanya hancur.

Atau mungkin lebih baik, drinya dan Renji tidak usah mengadopsi Tsubaki kalau akhirnya akan jadi begini, kalau Tsubaki harus meninggalkan mereka ketika usinya beranjak lima belas tahun. Ketika rasa sayang itu tumbuh semakin besar. Dan ketika Ichigo kini tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tsubaki.

.

.

Salju pertama telah turun. Tepat diatas telapak tangan Ichigo yang terbuka, menadah butiran putih itu, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Ada satu perasaan familiar yang menyeruak ketika dingin salju bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Hangat.

Karena Tsubaki suka sekali salju. Ah, anak itu menyukai semua musim.

Lama Ichigo berdiri di balkon kamarnya, masih mengenakan piyama tanpa tambahan mantel atau syal. Rasanya ia ingin menikmati salju malam ini tanpa penghalang. Sendirian.

Andai saja Ichigo tahu bahwa jauh dibalik pintu coklat itu ada sosok Renji yang tercenung. Ditangannya ada dua cangkir coklat hangat, yang ingin diberiakn pada Ichigo. Namun niat tinggalah niat.

Karena lagi-lagi, keraguan menjadi penghalng. Membangun tembok kokoh yang mungkin sulit untuk diruntuhkan.

Dan ketika kaki-kaki Renji bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Membuatnya diam untuk meresapi bahwa indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi, bahwa itu benar suara Ichigo.

Beru saat sosok berambut orange itu berdiri dihadapannya, Renji bisa merasakan kalau ini nyata.

"Kita perlu bicara." Kata Ichigo pelan.

Ya, mereka perlu bicara. Tentang banyak hal yang selama ini tertunda.

Renji mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada di sudut kamar, "minumlah."

"Terima kasih." Ichigo menyesap sedikit isi cangkir yang diberikan Renji padanya dan ikut duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku." Mulai Ichigo setelah mereka larut dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

Renji sontak menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo yang tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang muram. "Selama ini aku sudah egois, membuat semua orang repot akan sikapku. Aku-"

"Sudahlah, Ichi. Jangan bicara yan aneh-aneh, "Renji meletakkan cangkirnya, dipegangnya bahu Ichigo lembut. "Aku mengerti semuanya. Karena aku juga sama. Aku juga kehilangan Tsubaki. Tapi aku mohon, kembalilah seperti dulu."

Ichigo bungkam. Kembali seperti dulu? Apa bisa?

"Aku tahu kalau Tsubaki sudah pergi, Renji. Aku paham itu. Tapi, aku juga belum rela. Aku belum sanggup!" kali ini Ichigo tidak tahan untuk tidak menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Ichigo, kau lupa? Tsubaki juga anakku!" tegas Renji seraya sedikit mengguncang tubuh Ichigo ang rapuh. Jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang tegar dan kuat. Rupanya kesedihan sanggup membalikkan semuanya.

Dan satu kalimat itu cukup untuk menyentak Ichigo.

Renji juga sama sepertinya. Bukan hanya dia yang terpuruk.

Hah! Ternyata dirinya begitu menyebalkan. Dia telah membuat semuanya kacau.

renji memandang Ichigo lekat. Menatap wajhnya yang sayu dan pucat. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang.

Dibawanya pemuda itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mencoba mengungkapkan bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

"Jangan khawatir, Ichi. Kita hadapi ini bersama."

Renji semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika merasakan Ichigo mengangguk.

Salju semakin menumpuk menambah aroma musim dingin yang mulai datang dan awal kehidupan Ichigo. Awal yang baru.

'_Kau lihat 'kan, Tsubaki. Kaa-san tidak akan menangid lagi."_

**Fin**

**AN: **ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic saya yang 'The Last Sayonara' ^^

Hanya hasil karya saya yang sedang melabil T.T karena tidak bisa mengupdate Midnight Sun! hah! Saya benar-benar kehilangan ide

Mind RnR, minna?


End file.
